


Matchmaker

by Ixora_sirmxnhx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Boys In Love, Confessions, Dates, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Men Crying, Oblivious, Oblivious Hyunjin, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Seungmin Crying, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Whipped Seungmin, arranged dates, date, idiots to lovers, matchmaker, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixora_sirmxnhx/pseuds/Ixora_sirmxnhx
Summary: Hyunjin likes to play matchmaker, and he thinks his best friend deserves the best.It would make sense as to why Seungmin is so adamant on rejecting all his matchmaking offers and would surely explain the reason as to why none of his dates had ever went well, because his best friend already is hopelessly crushing on someone else.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krystine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystine/gifts).



> This fic is a gift to @minminstie on Twitter!

_Hyunjin likes to play matchmaker,_ it is something that Seungmin had come to realize as he spends more and more time with the other. 

Hyunjin has an amazing insight on a person’s personality. He’s observant, caring and wishes only the best for the people he matchmake. Not only that but he seems to have amazing luck, as though Lady Luck and Cupid are both in love with him because everyone he matchmade for had been a success. Then again, who _wouldn’t_ ? God must have really loved him because God, Hyunjin is _almost perfect_ in every way. 

_Almost_.

“Seungmin, please? Just give it a chance, please!” 

That’s the umpeenth time Hyunjin had begged him for the past hour. Seungmin hasn’t really bothered in keeping count, finding the eraser dust on the table much more interesting than whatever topic Hyunjin has in mind.

“ _Seungmin_!” He whines and Seungmin struggles to keep himself from sighing as he lifts his gaze to meet the other’s.

“Hyunjin, I said _no._ ”

Seungmin tries to sound firm but it’s hard with the way Hyunjin stares at him, looking as though he is a puppy that has been kicked in the curbs and left wounded on the side of a street, successfully kicking away whatever disagreements he might have and _almost_ willing him to say _yes_.

_No, Seungmin, no,_ he mentally scolds himself, reminding himself of the many reasons as to why he should never say _yes_.

“But Minniiee,” Hyunjin begins and Seungmin finds it incredibly unfair for him to have used the nickname against him. The effect it has on him is instantaneous and Seungmin wants nothing to do but to give in to his whims, but he _has_ to say no, so that’s what he does.

“No, Hyunjin, we’ve been through this.” 

  
The pout that settles on Hyunjin’s lips feels like a heavy smack to his chest. The way he purses his lips is _adorable_ , and to say that his lips looks so soft that his finger would most likely sink in if he touches it, wouldn’t be an overstatement. 

Seungmin lets out a shaky breath. 

“It’ll be different this time, I promise!” 

For once, Seungmin is grateful for Hyunjin’s neverending persistent lest he was to do something he would surely regret.

“Different how?” 

With that, Hyunjin falls silent for a good two beats. 

“I just- I just know it’ll be different! Come on, trust me, Minnie.” He whines yet again as Seungmin slumps back against his chair. 

“I mean, I found Jisung for Jeongin, and they’re THE power couple of the century! I can help you find the best boyfriend ever and you won’t even be able to think because you’ll be so lost in him.” 

For some reasons, Seungmin feels his blood boil at those words. Seungmin knows what he wants, and to be set up on a blind date is for certain something he _doesn’t_ want. 

“Hyunjin,” The tone in which his name is spoken of is more than enough of a sign for Hyunjin to keep silent, at least until Seungmin has said what is needed to be said. “You really don’t need to. The last time you set me up with Changbin-hyung didn’t went well, and the last few times with Felix, Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung surely didn’t either.” 

“You’re best friends with Felix, though.” 

“Well, yes we did after that but definitely nothing romantic between us.” 

“Oh.”

Seungmin breathes out a sigh of relief as a comfortable silence falls over them with Hyunjin finally giving up on the whole matchmaking thing. He could finally relax without Hyunjin constantly pestering him about a date with an unknown stranger, or possible an acquaintance, or whatever. But unfortunately, to his dismay, the silence doesn’t last long, broken by someone none other than Felix. 

“Why are you so insistent on getting him a boyfriend?” 

If not for the fact that they are in school surrounded by multiple witnesses, Seungmin most definitely would have tackled the Aussie and strangle him near-death. He wonders why Felix even chooses to talk now when he had been silent for the rest of their conversations.

“Because my best friend obviously deserves the best, and I know the _best_ best!”

Hyunjin’s argument doesn’t even make a single sense, although it seems logical if you view it from a Hyunjin-perspective, he supposes.

“Hyunjin, _please_.” Felix groans. The way he throws his head back in exasperation is all too relatable, but Seungmin has much more self control than the other does. That, coupled with the fact that he doesn’t wish to upset Hyunjin in any ways.

“Can’t you see that he hates them?” 

“Does he?” 

“...Yeah.” Seungmin interjects with a sigh.

Hyunjin slumps back in disappointment at his reply, looking dejected as if his entire career had been nothing but a lie, his hopes and dreams shattered right before his eyes - Even though he doesn’t even _have_ a career. Being a matchmaker doesn’t count as a career now, does it?

“Why do you still plan them anyways?” Felix inquires, tipping his chair forward to lean against Seungmin’s shoulder as he meets Hyunjin’s gaze. “He’s been rejecting you since the last date, and that’s over two weeks ago.”

Seungmin could swear that he just saw Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrow, as though there’s something running through his mind that he just can’t seem to tell anyone, not even him, and he swears that this time, it isn’t one of his many fantasies. Sure, Seungmin daydreams a lot about Hyunjin, whether he likes to admit it or not, but he’s plenty sure that this time, it’s not him.

Then again, he has said that a couple of times in the past and proven wrong.

“Because,” Hyunjin starts, once again catching Seungmin’s attention and prying him away from whatever thoughts that he had just a few seconds before. “He seems sad every time he looks at couples! I hate seeing that. I want my best friend to be happy too.”

A sweet but idiotic gesture, it’s so like Hyunjin to go out of his way to do such a thing for his beloved friends. 

Hyunjin’s kindness is much appreciated, but Seungmin wonders just how oblivious Hyunjin could be despite being so insightful. Is that even possible? For someone to be so insightful and observant yet so oblivious? Even if it’s not, Hyunjin would be your very living proof of insightful and observant yet so, so oblivious. 

The snort that comes from his right breaks him out of his thoughts for the umpeenth time today. Felix, for some odd reason, seems to find their situation laughable, and Seungmin could feel the need to deck the Aussie boiling within him, but he holds back. Violence is never the answer.

“Hyunjin, you really should look around you more often. The key to his happiness might be closer than you think.” 

The way Hyunjin tilts his head to the side sends an arrow shooting right through Seungmin’s heart. The look of confusion on his face is oddly adorable, from the way his eyebrows creases to the way his lower lip juts out in a pout. It’s terribly unfair how much of a favor God has over him to have him look so ethereal. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

  
The question lingers as Felix refuses to give him a direct answer, his only response being the shrug of his shoulders as he returns to his previous task before having joined in their little conversation, leaving Seungmin stuck with a very confused Hyunjin, and a confused Hyunjin means a very chatty Hyunjin.

“Seungmin, what does he mean?” 

Hyunjin’s eyes bore through him rather intensely, like a lost puppy looking for its way home and begging to be shown through the right way, as if Seungmin holds all the answers that he needed and all he needs to do is ask to be given the answer that he oh so desperately craves to know. 

“He says it’s close so, does that mean you have someone you like?”

He continued on despite Seungmin’s silence, thousands and thousands of thoughts and possibilities running through his mind as it races to make sense of Felix’s words. 

For all he knows, Seungmin’s close with everyone within the classroom, but there’s only a select few in which the other truly depends on in which he calls his friends, those of which includes Felix, Han Jisung, Park Jisung and himself.

Han Jisung would be out of the picture in a heartbeat. After all, Han Jisung is Hyunjin’s other best friend and even he knows better than to ever consider a taken man, much less a man who he had found his boyfriend for. Him and Jeongin are perfect for one another despite their many differences and Hyunjin was truly lucky to have been able to be the one to bring the two together, setting aside their differences and connecting them by their interests and common grounds. 

Fortunately for him, it’s safe to say that Felix, too, would be out of the picture. Hyunjin isn’t one who would be as delusional as to set up his best friend with a man he had very much rejected after the first date and after the other had clarified that they were nothing but friends. The two had something going on between them, a sort of chemistry, if Hyunjin were to say it, but it doesn’t go beyond platonic. 

Not only that, it doesn’t miss his eyes that Felix had been eyeing a particular senior who’s known to excel in Maths. Most of those who sees the senior at first glance would most likely be intimidated and consider him to be a delinquent, but upon further inspection, the senior is nothing but a softie who clings onto the people that he appreciates greatly. Although Hyunjin can’t seem to find a charm in him, he’s undoubtedly Felix’s type, and Hyunjin already had a plan of setting the two up together next weekend. Simply imagining how Felix would react over seeing Seo Changbin sitting at the other end of the table has him grinning like a fool.

With that said, the only possible candidate left would be Park Jisung who sits a couple of seats behind him. If he is to think about it, it would make sense as to why Seungmin is so adamant on rejecting all his matchmaking offers and would surely explain the reason as to why none of his dates had ever went well, because his best friend already is hopelessly crushing on someone else.

Hyunjin feels like a fool to have not realize it sooner.

“Minnie, I got it!”

A loud exclamation he had just made as he grasps onto Seungmin’s hands in a tight grip, his eyes lighting up in realization as he brings the other’s hands close to his chest, looking as though a thousand stars had just granted him a very, very important wish that is to change his life forever. How Seungmin wishes to be the stars that grants him his wish, if it meant that he could stare at that smile of his forever.

“I definitely got it this time, so, give me a chance! This weekend, please! I promise, you _won’t_ regret it!”

How unfair it is that Hyunjin can easily captivates him with just one look, losing him within the galaxies found in his eyes, willing away every resistance that he has within him to finally, _finally_ responds to him with a _yes_. 

Regrets only came crashing down later, but it’s too late for Seungmin to pull back his statement, not when Hyunjin looks at him like _that_ , his eyes full of cheer and enthusiasm and when he walks, there’s a light skip to his steps. 

Felix’s look of pity only fuels his irritation as he slumps against his seat, the Aussie trying his best to comfort him by tapping onto his shoulders. Felix wonders if he should be the one to break it to Hyunjin about Seungmin’s not-so-little-nor-secret crush, but would it be worth it to spill a secret in which will most definitely results in dealing with the wrath of Kim Seungmin? _Maybe_.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” He suggests, not quite expecting Seungmin to groan out loud as soon as Hyunjin is out of earshot and away from the classroom after having excused himself a long while ago.

“I can’t. You _know_ why.”

To be on the receiving end of a heartbreak would be too devastating even for Seungmin, who had never really went through one but had known enough from observing the people all around him. Even if he has yet to experience a heartbreak of rejection, the prickling feeling that exists within his chest every time his eyes finds its way to Hyunjin feels very much so like a heartbreak, but much, _much_ less hurtful due to the cushion of hope that still lingers within his heart. 

_But what chance does he have?_

To say that he is the only one pining over Hyunjin would be an absolute lie. Within this classroom alone exists multiple love rivals, females and males alike. It’s no secret that Hyunjin is one of the many most sought-after students within this school. It’s only to be expected that with such amazing looks and personality comes fame. Felix can only sympathize.

The date for his inevitable fate has been secured the moment he receives a text from Hyunjin in which starts with “ _here’s the date for your date!_ ”. Very literally, and Seungmin can’t help but sigh at Hyunjin’s poor attempt of a poor pun.

It’s only normal to sometimes question the reason for liking someone every once in a while now, is it? He hopes so, because Seungmin clearly can’t seem to wrap his head around the fact that his crush has such a poor sense of humor, although it’s not as bad as Changbin’s, which is something in which he can be grateful of, he supposes. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell him?” 

God, he does. He does want to tell him, but Felix knows better than anyone that there is nothing that will be able to convince Seungmin to be the first to confess his love, even if the world is somehow doomed to end tomorrow. That’s simply how stubborn Seungmin can be.

“I’m sure.” 

Just those two words effectively stops the Aussie from prying further, instead choosing to focus on his current task at hand of helping his best friend to pick out a suitable clothes for his upcoming date tomorrow morning. Seungmin is undoubtedly attractive in his own ways. With the right clothes and a touch of makeup, Felix is certain that he can transform him into an _ethereal_ beauty, although Seungmin begs to differ. After all, no one can look as ethereal as Hyunjin could be.

If Seungmin is to decide on his clothes for tomorrow’s date by his own, he most definitely would have chosen to go with his sky blue hoodie and jeans, something in which he wears weekly. It would not be much of a surprise, but it _is_ one of his casual wear that he actually _likes_ , but Felix had other plans in mind.

_“You have to look your best. Even if it’s a date with a friend or a random stranger, you gotta keep an image,”_ are the exact words of which Felix had told him, quote-by-quote. Seungmin could care less about this _image_ Felix speaks of, considering the fact that he much prefers to have friends that would look past his image and instead focus on his personality, but arguing with Felix would do him no good as the other only has the best of intentions in mind for him. Besides, he’s not wrong. It’s best to look presentable for a date, at the very least. If not for himself, for the other person.

So here he stands in the park with a white t-shirt and a beige cozy looking sleeveless vest that doesn’t have a zipper or buttons. The v line and sleeves of the vest has three layers of small lines colored in red, green and white. Felix thinks that a pair of blue jeans would balance out the colors, and he’s right. The beige beret he wears is, surprisingly, something that he had picked out and added on his own accord. It makes him look cute, Felix approved. Felix had added a watch on his left arm with a delicate brown belt, _which is important so it won’t mess up the color palette,_ he says. 

Despite all these efforts, Seungmin could already tell that the date would conclude to nothing just like it had been with his previous dates, because they aren’t the ones that Seungmin wants to see sitting across him, because they aren’t the one that Seungmin wishes to give his heart to, because they aren’t the one that makes his heart race like crazy and occupy his mind and thoughts and daydreams, because they are not _Hwang Hyunjin_.

But how nice would it be, _for once,_ to have Hyunjin be the one to sit across him. How nice would it be, _for once,_ to have Hyunjin be the one smiling across him like he always does but with a hint of shyness and embarrassment painted across his features from the idea of being on a _date_ . How nice would it be, _for once,_ to see Hyunjin all dolled up in his best outfits for a date with _him, Kim Seungmin_ . But then again, Hyunjin would look _beautiful_ even in a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans. He would definitely look stunning, just as the image he had conjured up in another one of his daydreams.

It’s not wrong for Seungmin to wish for this picnic date to happen with Hyunjin, to imagine that the person before him is none other than his crush, to actually _enjoy_ a date with someone in which he has feelings for, to have Hyunjin lean over and causing his heart to race within his chest as his hand meets his -

“Minnie?”

_Except, it feels all too real._

He stumbles backward, his hands meeting the grass of the field as he struggles to process the recognition of reality from fiction. If the hand which touched his is real, then what he sees before him isn’t one of his many fantasies or daydreams, something in which that jumps right out of a fairytale - _his_ fairytale - and turning into reality.

“Why are you here?”

Those words come tumbling out of his lips within seconds, a feeling of shock and disbelief washing over him as he stares at the other, as he stares at _Hwang Hyunjin,_ in the flesh. 

The sheepish smile that Hyunjin shows captivates him in an instant, allowing the other to take his sweet time to find the right words to explain their current situation. 

“I told you I’m putting you up on a date.” _He did_ , and Seungmin nods in agreement. “Well, I’m your- Uh, your date.”

_Hyunjin is Seungmin’s date_.

Those four words is all that is needed to knock Seungmin’s breath away, robbing him of his ability to do so much as _think_ as adrenaline pumps through his veins. He finds it rather hard to breathe, his chest heavy with rather conflicting emotions. The look of concern on Hyunjin’s face is alarming, reminding him to _breathe_ and calm himself down.

Hyunjin wonders if what he has done is a mistake. To have his best friend to react in such an extreme way must’ve been a mistake, but his worries were quickly put to ease when Seungmin is finally calm enough to allow him to explain.

“Why?” Seungmin questions. 

He’s unable to wrap his head around the fact that Hyunjin would be willing to set _himself_ up on a date when the other had firmly stated before that he is _not_ looking to be in a relationship at the time being. Unless, of course, Seungmin’s original date had decided to stand him up at the final minute. 

“I was gonna set you up with Jisung actually.” Hyunjin begins, but there’s a sudden pause. 

“Park Jisung! Not Han Jisung. Park Jisung.” He corrects with an airy laugh. “ _But_ I changed my mind ‘cause I know you don’t like him, or the other guys and girls in our class.”

There’s something in Hyunjin’s tone that for some odd reason is drawing Seungmin in. Well, _Hyunjin_ in general has the capability to draw him in just by batting his eyelashes at him. Just a smile of his is all it takes for Seungmin to fall all over for him again, and he would be willing to do it a thousand times over. 

“I kind of figured out you don’t like him from how uncomfortable you looked whenever I’d mention the date, and Felix _kind of_ talked to me so I just put two and two together and..” 

_And?_ Seungmin wants to ask, but he knows that even if he doesn’t, he already knows just what it is that Hyunjin wants to talk of. But on another note, _Felix talked to him?_

“I’m sorry.”

Hyunjin’s next words throws Seungmin off guard. An apology hasn’t been something that he expected to come out of the other, the look of guilt and self-consciousness displayed so openly to Seungmin, making Hyunjin look so vulnerable, like a puppy expecting to be scolded for being caught in the act of chewing on its owners’ favorite pair of shoes, and it s _cares_ him.

“Why?” 

“I’m sorry for setting you up on all those dates even though you didn’t like them,” he continues. “I just really, really wanted you to be happy and I thought you finding a boyfriend would make you happy, Minnie.”

He’s unsure of why, but he breathes out a sigh of relief. Even if Seungmin _is_ frustrated and mad at Hyunjin for doing such a thing, there’s simply no way that he is able to stay that way for long. The effect Hyunjin has on him is undeniably huge and he simply can’t find it in him to truly be mad at him.

“It’s fine.” 

The smile that Hyunjin shows sends another arrow straight to Seungmin’s heart, as if there isn’t enough surprises and attacks that would last him a lifetime.

“And,” Seungmin tilts his head to the side, surprised to know that there is still a continuation to what Hyunjin wishes to say. “There’s something I really need to tell you.”

There’s an underlying tone of seriousness in which Hyunjin usually lacks whenever he talks, one in which has captured all of Seungmin’s attention to focus solely on him, and it most definitely isn’t because he’s deeply enamoured by Hyunjin. 

The way Hyunjin holds Seungmin’s hands into his own sends butterflies in his stomach in a way that Seungmin had never thought he would experience outside of his daydreams.

“I’ve always wanted to tell you this but I got scared so I kept delaying it and refuses to believe that you’ll ever see me in that light so I just- Um..” 

Hyunjin sucks in a deep breath in hopes that it will be enough to help keep his composure for the time being. After all, this is an incredibly important moment for him and possibly Seungmin, too. 

_“I like you.”_

The three words that Seungmin had wanted to hear all these times rolls off Hyunjin’s tongue with ease, sending him spiralling into a thousand thoughts at once as he, once again, struggles to process the bomb of information that has landed on him. If Seungmin malfunctions when he realizes that Hyunjin, the _real_ Hyunjin had showed up for his date, then whatever that had just happened has just _broke_ Seungmin. 

“I’ve always liked you, Minnie. I was just too much of a coward to tell you.” 

Seungmin raises a hand to stop Hyunjin from uttering another word, his heart in conflict and his thoughts a mess from the new yet very much appreciated and ecstatic news. Time is needed for him to process everything, to accept the fact that what he is _seeing_ is true, that what he is _hearing_ is true, that _Hyunjin_ returns his feelings, that _Hyunjin_ had just confessed to him, that _Hyunjin likes him_. 

To process everything in such a short amount of time overwhelms him. He curls up into himself, his knees pulled up against his chest as he lets his feelings and emotions pour out the bottle he had kept so tightly shut. It concerns Hyunjin, but there’s only so much he could do, allowing the other the time and space he needs to settle down by himself.

Though it breaks his heart to see the tear stains on Seungmin’s cheeks when he finally raises his head, his heart leaps upon seeing the smile that lights up his eyes like a thousand stars in the night sky, and it takes his breath away.

“This is really so sudden, you’re always so- _God, fuck you Hyunjin.”_

Hyunjin’s heart drops at his words, the plaguing feeling of him having done something wrong rushing back in waves, one bigger after the other. He wonders if he should say something, if he should apologize for any inconvenience that he had caused to the other, but Seungmin doesn’t allow him the chance to speak, not one squeak, because the next thing that he hears leaves him speechless.

“ _I like you too. Always.”_

Five very simple words. Five very simple words that could easily set off fireworks within his chest and sends him into a state of panic and _warmth_ . How could Hyunjin ever forgets the way Seungmin make him feel? The way his heart skips a beat from seeing his smile, the way he makes him feel so giddy from simply spending time with him, the way he feels so contented just by being around him, the way Seungmin makes him feel as if he _belongs._ Like _home_. 

All it takes is three simple words in which they had been so afraid to admit. Three simple words that brings much more joy beyond what they could ever imagine. Three simple words, in which will bring them together.

There was never a need for any of them to matchmake, or for any of them to be the matchmaker. All it takes is three, _three_ simple words.

“I guess this date counts as a success then?”

Seungmin only laughs, his heart full of warmth and affection for the other that he doesn’t need to hide anymore. 

“It’s not the best, but.. Maybe, yeah.” 

The pout that settles on Hyunjin’s lips is _adorable,_ and this time Seungmin doesn’t have to hide or hold himself back from cooing. Hyunjin would have taken offense in it on a normal occasion, but he lets it slide, only because it’s _Seungmin_ , and because he’s _hopelessly_ in love with _Kim Seungmin_.

“Another successful date... Wow, I’m an amazing matchmaker.”

“Sure you are.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for more writings/fics/AUs!
> 
> Twitter: @minminxora


End file.
